Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems include such things as electronic mail (e-mail) computing systems, calendaring or scheduling computing systems, among a wide variety of others.
Also, some computing systems include digital agents, or personal digital assistants. These types of agents or assistants can include, for example, software agents or other bots that are computer programs that may provide an interface for human interaction, using natural language, and that may perform various tasks. They illustratively use natural language understanding logic to identify a linguistic meaning of the natural language inputs and to perform certain tasks for the user, automatically, based upon those natural language inputs. For instance, based on a natural language input, the agent or assistant can set reminders, answer questions by performing searches, interact with other services, among other things.
In performing these tasks, such agents or bots are often involved in conducting a conversation with a user in order to perform a service. For instance, some bots or agents may be used when a user is having a conversation with other users. By way of example, assume that a first user sends an electronic mail message (an e-mail message) to a group of other users asking whether they wish to see a movie or attend other entertainment on a particular date. In order to find activities that are available, it may be that one of the users or the group also sends an e-mail message (cc'ing all other users in the group) to a software agent that is configured to identify entertainment that is taking place at different venues on different dates. The software agent then surfaces, for the group, a set of entertainment activities that are taking place on that date, and may also assist the group in obtaining tickets. By way of example, the software agent may send an e-mail to the entire group indicating the set of entertainment activities and asking whether the software agent should procure tickets. If directed to do so, the software agent may conduct a dialog with one or more of the users to identify the number of tickets, the amount to be spent on the tickets, among other things. The software agent may then interact with a ticketing site to obtain the tickets.
It can be difficult to improve such computing systems, because it can be difficult to know what features the various users are satisfied with, and what features they may be dissatisfied with, and why. Some current systems request that users take a survey to provide feedback. However, surveys are often perceived by users as being cumbersome and time consuming. Therefore, only a relatively small set of users may actually take the survey so that the feedback is quite limited.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.